All For Nothing
by mattiboi
Summary: One-shot. Just a short Cliché that was swimming around my mind. Peeta has liked Cato, his best friend, for years now and on one fateful night his feelings come out. (I suck at summaries) Peetato of course (what else do I write)


**Soo basically I'm a terrible person, I've been stuck in a non-writing limbo for months now. I don't know how to fix it, I've started new chapters and gotten bits down but not gotten very hard. That said I'm making progress recently and I'm hoping to be back at it within the next two to three weeks (thank god). **

**Anyway this is just a very cliché one-shot that I wrote over the last two days... hope you like it and all. it was originally supposed to continue on and be longer but I'm happy with where I finished it. Still I'll happily love anyone who reviews. **

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series.**

**Warning: boy on boy, cliché high school love, maybe swearing... I don't remember.**

All For Nothing

We had been friends for as long as I could remember, having met in daycare and then going to the same school together. Back then we were just two blonde boys who didn't really have any other friends and naturally gravitated towards each other. As we grew up though no matter how different we became we always had each others backs.

He was always taller, always stronger. His hair was a light shade of blonde, eyes icy blue. He was built like an ancient warrior or gladiator, which he put to good use playing for three varsity teams at our high school. He was undeniable handsome, courageous and surprisingly smart. Something I admired so much, no matter how much crap he got from the other guys on the team you could find a new book in his bag every week.

Then there was me, I wasn't on a sports team, my hair was more a wheat colour, and curled when I let it grow out. It wasn't gelled into a perfect spikes, my eyes were blue but they were dark, deep like the ocean. I wasn't tall and while I was stocky I didn't have the muscle mass or definition he had.

He was well off, a son of a model and stonemason. My family did alright but it was nothing compared to Cato's family. My parents were bakers, the family business and something I had come to love. It was a forced love I guess you could say, I grew up having to help my parents out as much as I could and the older I got the more responsibility I was given. But my real passion was art, painting, sketching, and that's where I showed the most promise at school.

It was in our first year of high school that I realised my feelings for him ran a lot deeper then I had realised. Before I had a childish naivety about our relationship, believing we were just close friends, almost like brothers maybe. That all it came to was that I idolized him and looked up to him. But as soon as Cato got his first girlfriend jealousy and longing started to surface. It was a vivid wet dream that allowed me to piece it all together.

In the dream, it started out like any other at school until I was sudden in the locker room getting changed after swim practise. Cato next to me in his speedo, drying himself. Then suddenly I was pressed up against the locker, the cold metal against my back and Cato's warm soft lips against my neck. The passion and fire was undeniable, it filled my body with warmth.

When I woke I freaked out to no end, trying to convince myself it meant nothing. But as the years went on I found myself hanging on everything he said and was. I was falling hard, I knew that but I couldn't bare to tell him. We were best friends and he had made it very clear he was interested in the opposite sex and not me. So I masked my feelings, went on dates with girls when needed and convinced myself it was better this way.

Yes it was extremely hard to watch him date girl after girl but I had convinced myself life wouldn't matter if he wasn't in my life. So I stayed his friend, his best friend. I was always there when he needed me and he seemed to need me a lot, or at least want me around a lot.

So I was content with just being his friend until one night a few weeks into senior year. It was that night that how I really felt came out and I was left speechless at how Cato reacted.

It was a friday night and I was working the last shift before we closed up. The bakery was quiet tonight, I had not served anyone for twenty minutes now. Not that I minded, it just meant I could start to close a bit earlier. I had ten minutes until we closer so I started to clean the tables, putting the chairs up before I mopped the floor and moved the stock into the fridges. Just as I put the cherry tarts away I heard the bell chime, meaning someone had walked in.

"I wont be a moment." I called out in a cheery voice, though I wasn't pleased and hoped who ever it was didn't want to much. I knew I should have put the closed sign up after I had mopped the floors.

I wiped my hands on my apron and I walked out to find Cato standing on the other side of the counter. He smiled innocently at me and I mirrored his emotion. He was still dressed in his practise uniform from training.

"What are you doing here?" I asked before I walked over to the front door and turned the sign over to say closed.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here?' You are coming with me remember, you promised me that you would stay over tonight and keep me company at my mother's brunch tomorrow.

"Oh right, I totally spaced and forgot that was this weekend." I admitted as I went back to the till and opened it. In all honesty I hadn't forgotten just hoped Cato would find a girl to take instead.

It wasn't that I didn't want to be there or spend time with him, it was more sleeping over his house had become more and more unbearable. We had grown up always sharing his king bed and spending the night next to him was torture. He always slept shirtless and having him in arms reach, so close I could just snuggle into his chest and sleep happily was something I found myself craving desperately these days. And sometimes I'd give in and just let our bodies touch, nothing that gave myself away but just being in contact with him was enough at times. It kind of tamed the fiery passion I had for him.

"Well no excuse, my mother is expecting you so you are all mine tonight." He smirked breaking me from my thoughts.

"Of course I am." I put on a fake smile before I went back to counting the till and taking out the takings before bagging them up. "Come on then I'll put this in the safe and then we can go pack me a bag."

"Excellent." Cato nodded before following me into the back.

I punched in the code for the safe before I put the bag of money in and unlocked it shut. We then headed up the stairs and through the second story before headed up to the third which was where my brothers and my bedrooms were. My parents had gone out to a family friends dinner while my brothers were god knows where. Probably a party or something so the house was quiet.

"How was practise?" I ask as we made our way into my bedroom.

"Good, tiring as always but the teams going to so do well this year I think." Cato replied from behind me.

"Good, I can't bare to sit there and watch you sulk for a week after you lose again like last year." I teased with a cheeky grin.

"I don't sulk." He piped up but smirked back at me.

"Sure you don't." I replied as I grabbed a gym bag and threw some clothes into it.

It wasn't long before we had made it to Cato's huge home, we greeted his parents as we passed them before making our way up to Cato's bedroom.

We place our bags in his room before going down to the kitchen to eat something. I was thankful nothing felt weird yet and before long we were back in Cato's room, Cato declaring he was going for a much needed shower.

While he was gone I sat on his bed and just thought things over. How badly I wanted more but needed him in my life. I sighed looking around the room that had pieces of me all over it. The top I had bought Cato, my lumpy warm oversized sweater Cato had borrowed, movies and books I gave given him, some to keep others to borrow but I never got back. A photo of us as kids in a sandbox, odd and ends that had memories tied to them. Our lives really were intertwined.

I was happy I was still apart of his life still and as long as I was I was I'd be happy no matter how he did or didn't feel about me. I grabbed my phone out and texted Delly, my other close friend. She knew how I felt and was very supportive even if she thought I should just confess how I felt to Cato already.

Just as I finished texting her Cato came out of the bathroom, body still glistening with water, a pair of black boxer briefs the only thing he had on. I gulped at the sight, my throat suddenly dry. I realised I was staring once again at his body and quickly averted my eyes.

"You know I think I'll just sleep on the floor." I said pretending to be checking my phone.

"Why?" Cato asked confused.

I stopped realising I needed a valid reason suddenly. "Well um, you know, we are both getting older and need more space. I dunno, don't you think it's weird two guys sharing a bed?"

"No, we have always shared the bed whenever we stay over each others houses. Who cares if people find it weird or what ever." Cato shrugged not really sounding annoyed or anything.

"Yeah but, I just, I think it would be better." I say looking over at him.

"What for? Are you not comfortable in my bed or something, because it's sure as hell better then the floor?" Cato asked moving closer to me.

"It's not that it's just." I stopped not sure what lie I could come up with next.

"What Peeta? If you have something you want to say, anything, whatever just say it." Cato sat on the end of the bed and watched me carefully.

At that point I was looking down at the bed, my hands fiddling nervously with and cushion in my lap. "I, um, well."

"What you don't want to be best friends anymore?" Cato suddenly asked, hurt in his voice.

My face shot up to look at his. "No." I burt out to quickly and very loudly. I took a breath before opening my mouth again. "It's nothing like that Cato I just, I dunno, I thought you'd be more comfortable now with us not sharing a bed. We aren't ten years old any more, you know, we are almost adults and well I, I dunno I'm just in a weird place."

"I know you are, you have been getting more and more distant the last few months Peeta. And I'm your best friend so whatever it is, when you are ready you can tell me." Cato smiled moving closer.

"I know and I will don't worry. I don't mean to be distant." I watched Cato move next to me. "I'm just not ready to tell anyone yet, but I promise you'll be the first I tell."

"Good." He smiled, that warm smile that made me fill with warmth. He pulled the cushion out of my lap before pulling me into a hug. "So it's settled we are still sharing the bed."

I sigh and hug back knowing I'd given in. But Cato was right I have been distant because of my feelings, and I didn't want to hurt Cato. He didn't know the effect he had on me, it wasn't his fault and I shouldn't take out my frustration on him or our friendship. "Fine."

"Good." He pulled away, still smiling before he moved over to his side of the bed. "Right well go have you shower bread boy, you smell to strongly of flour." He chuckled as he pulled the covers back.

"Please you love how I smell." I joked getting up of the bed.

Cato mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that mister?" I ask innocently, I wasn't sure what he had said, it sounded like 'I really do' but I couldn't be sure.

"Nothing Peeta, go shower already. If you take to long I'll be asleep before you even get back." Cato replied, it almost sounded like he was nervous or something but I shook it off. My mind must be playing tricks on me.

I went to the bathroom and closed the door. I stripped down out of my clothes and stepped into the shower. I washed quickly while I thought over my feelings for Cato. I questioned if I should ever tell him, but I was honestly to scared that it would ruin things that I knew I wouldn't just yet. Maybe in a few years, after college or something.

I stepped out of the shower, drying myself and getting into a pair of blue boxer-briefs and a baseball tee before I hung the towel up and headed back into the bedroom.

"Took your time."

"Whatever, we both know who takes longer in the shower out of the two of us." I grinned back at him.

"Hey that's because I'm so much taller so I have more to clean." Cato chuckled laying in the bed casually.

"Sure it is. What times brunch anyway?" I ask as I slipped into the blankets and laid down facing Cato.

"Starts at ten, so I guess we better get some sleep. I know how hard it is to get you out of bed before ten on a saturday." He laughed turning on his side and turning the lamps off.

"Whatever." I yawned realising I was actually kind of tired. "Goodnight Cato."

"Night Peeta."

I laid in the bed for what felt like forever, wide awake and hyper aware of Cato right next to me. The room was dark but not enough that when my eyes had adjusted I could still make out Cato's back. His muscular back only moved with the inhale and exhale of his breathing. I wanted to badly to wrap my arms around him but I didn't, I just slightly shuffled closer so I could feel his body heat radiating off him.

That was enough for me, I felt my body start to raise in temperature. The heat was moving from my middle towards me groin, I felt myself getting hard, extremely, painfully hard. I chewed on my bottom lip and tried to control my breathing. I made sure to keep it slow as I thought of anything I could in hopes it would get my current situation under control.

What I didn't expect was Cato to suddenly roll onto his back, eyes wide as if he had not been asleep at all. "Peeta why are you breathing fun-"

He stopped mid-sentence once his hang brushed over my crotch, gliding over my clothed hard on. My eyes widened and I let out a whimper of despair before I backed away quickly.

"Peeta are you ha-" Cato starts to question.

"No!" I basically shout. "It's not what you think, I, I..."

I sat up and got out of the bed as Cato turned his lamp back on and turned to me. The light wasn't bright but it showed just how much of a tent I had. My hands quickly covered my indecency.

"Peeta why are you are? What horny for me or something?" Cato chuckled in a joking manor but it set me off.

I started to sob in frustration, I had been so careful and now he probably knew everything and it would get weird and I'd lose him. I felt the hot salty water cascade from my eyes down my cheeks slowly.

Cato's smirk vanished and he crawled towards the edge of the bed towards me which only made me step back and freak out more. "Hey its okay, I've know for awhile now."

That stopped me in my tracks, I stared at him completely confused. "You knew? How? How long?"

"I dunno I've know for a while and I don't have a problem with it Peeta. I had hoped you would have told me sooner honestly." Cato said as he stood in front of me, his face showing no hatred or disgust like I worried it would.

"But this, me feeling this way isn't going to effect or friendship?" I questioned as I watched his body language for any signs that it would and my fears where right.

"Why should it, I mean I don't care that you are into guys. We are still best friends Peeta." He smiled genuinely at me.

"Guys?" That's when I realised that he didn't know I was in love with him just I was into guys.

"Well aren't you?" Cato now asked confused.

"What?" I replied kind of all over the place mentally.

"Into guys?" He asked.

"Well yes, but it's more complicated then that." I sigh, maybe it was time to tell him. Just be completely honest.

"What because you like some guy that's straight or is taken or something?" Cato shrugged asking me as if it was nothing.

"It's not just some guy that's straight or is taken, I've liked him for years now and I, I just can't tell him because it'll screw things up." I say looking away from him, and realising that thankfully my hard on had finally gone down.

"But what if this guy is open to being with you?" Cato asked sitting back on the bed.

"It's impossible he's straight." I reply sighing and wiping my face.

"How do you know for sure?"

"Because he's had over ten girlfriends in all the years I've known him. Its only ever been girls so he's as straight as they come." I wrap my arms around myself and finally look back at Cato.

"But what if he was waiting for the right boy to come up and tell him he felt the same way as he did?" Cato asked, he's questions getting more and more confusing to me.

"This isn't a fairytale Cato, things don't magically work out for guys like me, especially when I'm looking for my prince charming not a cinderella." I slowly headed back over to the bed and sat next to Cato but made sure to put enough distance between us.

Cato sighed. "If only you realised just how special and perfect you are Peeta maybe you'd have seen it sooner."

My head snapped in Cato's direction, my brow furrowing in confusion. "What?"

"I've been waiting for ever for you to finally fess up about how you feel Peeta." Cato said moving closer.

"But, you, I-" I didn't understand, it wasn't making any sense to me at all.

"Do you trust me Peeta?" Cato asked shuffling even closer.

"I, um, I do." I was getting pulled in by the sight of Cato's lips, his proximity, his warm breathe on my cheek.

"Good close your eyes." He said, voice suddenly low and sensual.

I did as I wastold, taking a gulp of air as my throat was suddenly bone dry. I waited for a second before sudden soft lips were pressed against my own. My eyes shot open as I realised the situation, I was kissing Cato, my Cato, the boy I had know almost all my life. This moment, this very moment was everything to me and more. I didn't understand how or why it was happening but I didn't care, I was happy. Cato pulled my down back into the bed, arms wrapped around me tightly as we just laid there in silence. And for the first time in my life I thought it might by possible for me to have a happy ending.

**I know I know it's such a cliché but it kind of just came out of me... but meh... let's hope this means I'm back for good :D. please review, it really does encourage me to work harder at getting back into my writing. But yeah, thanks for reading my lovelies! Xo**


End file.
